Favor
by Mira L. Nara
Summary: Shikamaru believes it's just your average 'help out a pretty girl just because she needs help' when Naruto finally brings Sasuke back and Sakura needs help with the two. 'Help out a pretty girl just because you want to be around her' seems more reasonable


**A/N: New story! Sweettttt. Ok, so this is another ShikaSaku story, just couldn't resist to write it. xDD And iknow, i know..i have to finish my other stories too, but i want to post this one. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, if I did, damn, the show would be WAY different.**

* * *

Shikamaru stared out the window as the snowflakes fell to the ground. He flicked the small bud of the now non-existent cigarette we was smoking onto the ground and squished it with his foot.

He sighed and leaned on the window ledge, still staring at the snow as it fell with an emotionless expression.

One of the Hokage's messengers turned the corner onto Shikamaru's street, and the lethargic Nara straightened himself up and walked towards the door.

Before the messenger could knock, Shika opened the door, "Is there a problem?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has returned."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "That's great, but..shouldn't you be telling this to Naruto and Sakura? How does this concern me in any way?"

"Well, they do know. Uzumaki Naruto brought Uchiha back, and Haruno Sakura is healing the two of them as we speak."

He nodded slowly, "And this has to do with me how..?"

"Plus, Hokage-sama is also in the room, with Sai."

Shika sighed, "Okay, but still. You're being very troublesome.."

The messenger cocked his head to the side, "How so?"

"You're not answering my question! I highly doubt Sakura and Naruto were just oh-so happy to inform me that after six years of chasing after him, Sasuke finally came back, when it was my fault that he didn't come back within the two days we were looking for him. Now, don't be a drag, and answer my goddamn question! How does the fact that Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha concern me in any way?"

The Hokage's messenger stared dumbfounded at Shikamaru for a few moments, "Uhm..oh yeah, because Hatake Kakashi is out on a mission, Haruno-san needs assistance with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Shikamaru sweatdropped, "Why? And how?" '_I swear...these messengers get stupider and stupider each year..what a drag._'

"So the boys won't fight.."

"Why me, though?!"

"Hokage-sama didn't tell me all the details. Oh..by the way, you're already two hours late. Sorry."

He sighed, "What a drag.." He pushed past the messenger, shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked towards the hospital.

-[ShikaSakuShikaSakuShikaSakuShikaSakuShikaSaku]-

Sakura frowned heavily and hit Naruto so hard on the head, that even Sasuke winced. "Stop picking fights with Sasuke-kun!"

Sai chuckled and continued drawing, "Nice one, Ugly-monstrosity."

Sakura grimaced and turned to the replacement, "Sai..." His name came out as a low, vicious growl.

Sai just smiled fakely, "Yes, Hag?"

A crack of knuckles could be heard from outside of the room, "You better hope you have a cup on, Sai."

Naruto twitched, "I don't think you should have said that, 'ttebayo.."

Sasuke nodded, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sakura scares me.."

Sakura grinned maliciously and started walking towards Sai.

The door opened suddenly and Sai looked anxiously at Shikamaru, who had just walked in.

He looked at the people in the room, and his eyes layed onto Sakura-who had her hands in a death grip around Sai's neck- and Sai, who looked like he was about to actually show emotion. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

The pink-haired medic-nin laughed nervously and released her grip on Sai's neck, "O-Oh..Shikamaru..You're late." Her eye twitched as she tried to smile.

Shikamaru nodded slightly, "The messenger was a slow one.."

Sai stood up, "Well, I ought to be leaving now. Bye, Manly-woman! Bye, Dickless!"

Sakura was about to pummel Sai into the ground, but he had already escaped, "Damn.."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Hey, teme."

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto, "What, dobe?"

"Why weren't you with that pedophile when I found you?"

"Kabuto was sewing something back on and I took the chance to leave."

Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What was he sewing on?"

Sasuke, not being as perverted as Naruto, didn't know what he was talking about. "What do you think?"

Naruto's eye twitched, "Wow..you've been busy, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned, and grabbed the blonde's shirt collar, "What is that supposed to mean?!" He said in a scary growl.

Sakura turned to Shikamaru, "This is where you come in..."

He sighed, "What a drag.."

Shikamaru formed a few hand signs and a long shadow stretched out from his own until it reached over to the Uchiha's bedside. "Kagemane no jutsu, success." He grinned.

Sasuke frowned, "Stupid shadow.." His hands were released from Naruto's shirt and he was pushed back onto his bed.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank God.."

Shikamaru chuckled and released the jutsu, "Now I get why I was sent here.."

-[ShikaSakuShikaSakuShikaSakuShikaSakuShikaSaku]-

Sakura looked over at the sleeping teens. She sighed and took advantage of their position to try and heal them.

Shika looked at her, "What are you doing, Sakura?"

She looked over at him and smiled half-heartedly, "They are so stubborn that this is the only way I can treat them." She placed her hands on Sasuke's chest and a faint green glow appeared around her hands as she began to work.

He nodded and watched as she healed the two boys, "You know..you don't really need my help..You seem to be doing fine on your own, Sakura."

Sakura glanced at the lazy ninja and raised an eyebrow, "Are you really that lazy that you can't even help a friend?" She smiled and laughed slightly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and laughed as well, "It's definatly troublesome."

Sakura shook her head and continued to heal Sasuke, "He has been seriously injured.."

Shika stood up and walked over to where she was sitting and looked down, "Where did they find him?"

"Well, Naruto was out training with Jiraiya-san and they had sensed a familiar chakra. Naruto automatically took off in the direction the chakra was coming from, no matter what Jiraiya-san told him. He kept going until he saw, as he would say, 'chicken-ass' hair and he immediatly attacked Sasuke. They fought for a good seven days, and eventually, Sasuke had just given up. Of course, they were in the worst shape possible, both of them had passed out from lack of chakra and luckily for them, Jiraiya-san found Sasuke and Naruto and brought them back to Konoha."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto and Sasuke, "I'm surprised they didn't kill each other.."

Sakura giggled, "All of Naruto's hard work from the past six years would have earned him absolutly nothing then..of course they didn't kill each other."

He nodded and walked back over to his chair and reclined so that he was comfortable, "Alright then. Wake me up if you need me." He leaned back and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...let me know if you like it or not, and i shall continue!!!**

**Mira L. Nara**


End file.
